fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Honest
Harry Honest is an American professional basketball player for the Philadelphia Warriors of the All-Star Basketball Association. He has played every position for the Warriors and is the only player in ASBA history to have played all five position. Honest has won six ASBA Most Valuable Player Awards, five ASBA scoring titles, three Olympic gold medals, and the four ASBA Defensive Player of the Year. Honest has also been selected to 6 ASBA Super-Star teams, 4 All-Pros team, and is the Warriors' all-time leading scorer. Harry Honest was born on May 6, 1989, in Los Angeles, California to his parents, Henry and Hillary Honest. Growing up, Harry would always tell the truth about anything even if he hurts someone's' feelings. Harry was given the nickname Truth because he would always tell the truth and bad results would happen. Harry attended Michael James High School, where he started out playing center position for his high school basketball team. He also started as quarterback for his high school football team. During his senior year, Honest told a truth to his basketball coach and it resulted in Honest failing to lead his basketball team to the state championships but he was recognized as the all-time greatest high school basketball in history. Upon graduating, Honest declared to enter the ASBA draft and he was selected the first overall pick in the 2003 ASBA draft by the Philadelphia Warriors. During his first year in the league, Honest was the all-time best rookie and he eventually was named ASBA Rookie of the Year, finishing with 25.5 points, 11.6 rebounds, and 10.3 assists per game. Honest became the first ASBA player to average a triple-double. In 2003, the same year Honest was named ASBA Rookie of the Year, he led the Philadelphia Warriors to the franchise's first playoff and finals appearance, losing to the Los Angeles Eagles. Before facing the Los Angeles Eagles, Honest told the truth to one of his teammates. During the 2004 ASBA season, Honest recorded the most triple-double in a regular season and eventually named ASBA Most Valuable Player of the Year. Under Honest leadership, the Philadelphia Warriors make their second playoff and final appearance, eventually losing to the Detroit Rockets. After the 2004 ASBA season, Honest and the Warriors negotiated a six-year, $100 million contract extension. At the conclusion of the 2004-2005 season, Honest finished first in ASBA Most Valuable Player of the Year. Honest and the Warriors entering their third playoff, made it to the second round but got sweep by the Atlanta Giants. After that game, Honest told the truth to the media that he was never happy playing for the Philadelphia Warriors and this cause a negative impact on the Warriors' chemistry. Starting fresh after their loss to the Giants, Honest, and the Philadelphia Warriors entered the 2005 ASBA season with Warriors' fans having high expectation of Honest being able to carry the team after what he told the media. Honest led the Warriors to their fourth playoff appearance, the Warriors posted a 42-40 record. Honest averaged a career-high 40.5 points, 20.5 rebounds, and 15.9 assists, he was named ASBA Most Valuable Player of the Year. During his Most Valuable Player of the Year speech, he told a truth and it resulted in Honest getting injured before the playoff even begin. The Philadelphia Warriors got eliminated in the first round. Throughout the rest of Honest's ASBA career, Honest and the Philadelphia Warriors never made it back to the finals. Honest was receiving ASBA awards and other awards but never was able to achieve an ASBA championship. Steven C.